Bullet Shells
by Halomaster
Summary: A day in a life of a Halo soilder


Bullet Shells By: Zachary Rawden  
  
My sargent gave me a journal. This one. He told me you will write in it every day after battle and when you are sick. So I did. My name is Sniper Zachary Rawden. I'm a sniper in the Marines. At first I thought I was going to college but, I went into the Marines. I remember when I was in boot camp; it's nothing like the real war. Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, ya'll are never going to be a soldier if you don't fucking get up. Then, the worst thing that can ever wake anyone up did. BAMMMMM. We all sprung up. When I got up I had my pistol ready to fire and it was aimed right at the person who fired the weapon. I noticed that the drill Sargent shot the gun. That's when my troubles started. I was kicked out of that squad and went into the sniper squad. "Are you that son of a bitch who almost shot at my friend?" said my new instructor. "Do you have a problem with SELF DEFENCE?" I said felling like steam was coming out of my ears.  
  
The Tank, Hummer, and their Crew.  
October 12 2100 2:00 AM Dear Journal,  
Today we had more men. In my squad there is Ryan DS, the demolitions, Peter and Will A, Special weapons, Tomas B, He drives the cars what ever that is, Blake B, another sniper, and I. I am the leader of the squad. This is World War III. We all started in a tank. Will whose nick name is Big W because he always eats but loses the weight somehow. He is controlling the tank's weapon while tom known as Tee is driving. Everyone else is sleeping I had to fix the Hummer. Peter known as Big P slept in the Hummer as I was fixing it. It's surprising how this tank can carry all these war materials I bought this tank and it's as big as three motor homes right next each other. We are in Asia holding South America from taking Asia over. We are in a field no one is attacking but I wake BB who is Blake and told him "You and I are going in the trees to survey the land." "Fine but your surviving and I'll bring my weapons just in case." said BB "Hey Tee, BB and I are goin' in the woods." I said. Tee stopped the tank and BB and I got out. "You be careful" said Tee. So I climbed a tree to look for a good sniping spot. It took me about five minutes to find one but I did. It was a little cave that would just fit a Hummer. "Tee, Tee this is captain do you read?" I said into the radio. "I copy this is Tee what's up?" said Tee "I'm in that cave do you see me?" It took Tee a minuet to respond. "Yes, I can see you." "Good I need the Hummer can you get Ry and Big P to get it?" "Yep, over, and out." said Tee. You can hear the hummer start. When it starts it's like twenty racecars starting at the same time, but after that it is all quiet. VROOM. The Hummer was driving toward us. I couldn't tell who was driving it but he was going fast. The Hummer got to us and parked right where I wanted it to. The driver got out of the car and it was Ry. "NICE." I said. I'm guessing Big P is in the gunner?" "Yes sir Big P ready for duty." Said Big P. "HEY BB GET UP." Said Ry. BB shot up. "Sleep in the Hummer if you wanna go to bed." He said yawning. BB moved in the car and started sleeping. "Ya'll can sleep and I'll keep a watch." I said. Every one slept except me. "Big W this is Captain go ahead and sleep if you want to." I said into the radio. "OK." Was all he said. "Tell Tee too."  
The First Battle 5:00 A.M.  
  
"Captain Zach this is Captain Jack do you copy?" said a fellow captain. "Loud and clear" I said. "We have enemy's inbound." said captain J "Be there in a sec." I said before he could respond. "GET UP NOW WE NEED YOUR HELP" I said into the radio on our station. Every one jerked. In these days Captains can listen to any station but the soldiers have one station. "I'm driving." I started the car and we went flying. I was flying at 40mph off a jump. "Tee fallow me" I told him in the radio. We started moving. We could hear the rattle of machine guns. It was like two earthquakes at the same place and time. Finally Big P and Big W started firing. "BB come with me get your sniper rifle and mine. Ry take the wheel. Big P keep firing. Let's do this." Everyone did as I said BB and I jumped from the car and stared firing our sniper rifle. I killed about twenty South Americans. Don't mistake the Southern people they did have money just stored ready to buy lots of weapons. "Ry get over here." He did as told. I got in as well as BB. "Where to?" said Ry. "To captain Jack." I responded after I caught my breath. He was on the other side of the battle field. So, it took about a minute to get to him. "Tee open up the hummer entrance." I said in to the radio he did and I drove the hummer in. It was like we were in a movie. We were both driving at the same time and speed as I was driving in to it. When we got to Captain J Everyone jumped out. "Hello, Thanks for your help." said Captain J. "Any time. Were you heading now?" said BB "We were told to fallow you." Said captain J "Do you have any Tanks or Hummers?" I said wondering if two tanks would be enough for two squads. "A Hummer but that's all." "Ok. I said with relief. Tee tie their Hummer to the Tank. How many do you have left in your squad?" "Six. Including me." "Let's go"  
  
The New Crew 7:00AM  
  
Tee took the tank to get the Hummer so we had to walk to get a ride. The worst thing about war is the Dead. A couple of the men were blown up by Big W. Those who were blown up are yelling or screaming and one man was crying. I had to look away at one. His arms and legs were off his head was hit by rocks and were bleeding like it wasn't going to stop. When we were all set we went. Most of Captain J squad was in my hummer one got shot twice but not in horrible spots. Captain J was curing the man who got shot. He is a great medic so we all started calling him doc. Also in Doc's squad is Joel C. his nick name is J.C. next there is Paran G. know as Penn, John C. his last name is Coolage so we call him cool, Scott know as Sland the last man is Joey L. We call him Jr. because he is the smallest man in the squad. Sland was hurt but he said "When we are in battle Big W can get out and I will fire the tank's weapon." Sland never did fight. Neither did we. We sat there for two days and finally, Sland got better. Hoping for war.  
The Battle with Boogies October 14 2100 7:00 AM  
  
Everyone talked, practiced, ate, and played cards. We did that in an order when finally we received a message over the radio. "Captain Z and JJJ..... Do... you ... read..?" Said someone over the radio. "Yes we read. What is the matter?" Cool responded. BBBBooooggggiiieeees... Every.. where... Help.. I'm... right.. Above..you." He responded. We heard something you would never want to hear machine guns missiles every where. We figured out why he was shuddering. He was firing his machine gun. BOOOOOOOM! "The tank had fired. "What the hell. Why did you fire?" I jumped with shock. "O Right. Everyone with Sniper rifles in my hummer now." Everyone did as they were told. "Big W drive us to the highest point you can find." I said running to the hummer with my sniper rifle. We found a place that was very high. "Shoot at the propellers. Bam, bam, bam, bam. We went on for minutes Bam BOOOM. A plane had fallen from the sky with a huge explosion. Bam, bam, bam. We shot until either the planes had fallen from the sky or ran away. "Thank you can you clear a spot for my air plane? This is Frances M." said the man from the airplane. "Ya sure" I responded We cleared a spot for the plane to land. The plane was as small as a helicopter but as fast as three jets. He took a minute to land. We were ready with our guns in case his was an enemy. "Hello. I'm Frances M. Everyone calls me Mac." Said the pilot. "well used to." "How do we know you are on are side." Said BB. "Calm down man, I looked up his name as you were sniping. Frances Mc. C, right?" said Jr. Jr is a man for tracking down anything. "Yes. My friends are dead and I tracked you down by the computers in side my plane." Said Mac. "Fine." BB snarled. He stomped back to the tank. He murmured but, no one could hear him. "Forgive him he told me that we have enough people in are so called, "Troop"." Said cool. When BB heard that he shot his gun.  
  
The Camp October 15 6:00 am  
  
Everyone had a ride in the plane except me. When I was a kid I had six brothers and sisters so it was very expensive to ride in an airplane. I'm used to riding in a car for a long time so I didn't mind. It took a week to get to our destination. It was a camp. Thousands of men came. We had our tank and Hummers checked for damage. Nothing was wrong with any of our machinery. Mac however, was still allowed to keep his airplane. But, I trained him to be a sniper. I even put a big sniper rifle on the side of the air plane so when he wanted to be quiet he would turn to sniping mode.  
Eight Snipers Oct 18 21006:00Am  
  
We stayed at camp for three days. BB and Sland was shipped to another group. BB wanted a smaller group and Sland went with him. BB and Sland are friends. 


End file.
